Refrain
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: Bertahun sudah Hangeng tahu, hari ini akan tiba.. Just a simple Hanchul Fanfiction. Dedicated to Hanchul. No Summary/Remake/Drabble/Boys Love/DLDR/RnR?


Ada keanehan yang menyembul keluar dan kini menguasai pikiran Hangeng. Memunculkan satu kata tanya yang sedari tadi berkelut di otaknya: _'mengapa kulakukan ini?'_

Seiring dengan itu, satu jawaban muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa melalui proses berpikir: _'memang ini jalannya.'_

Bertahun sudah Hangeng tahu, hari ini akan tiba..

Tapi bagaimana cara Hangeng menjelaskannya? Ia menyayangi Heechul seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana ia sanggup berpisah dengan diri sendiri?

Sekali lagi satu kesimpulan tertanam di otaknya. Mungkin itulah mengapa kematian itu ada. Mengapa kita perlu mengenal konsep berpisah dan bersua.

.

.

.

**.. Refrain ..**

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Heechul seperti orang kesakitan. Merangkul erat tubuhnya sendiri dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan rahang yang mengencang. Hangeng menatapnya pias. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan: "Aku paham mengapa kau sakit." Namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Hangeng ingin berteriak: "Aku sakit saat melihatmu sakit!" Namun bungkusan udara ini memberangus mulut _namja_ China itu.

Mengapa kata-kata justru hilang pada saat seperti ini? Saat Heechul butuh hiburan, nasehat bijak maupun humor yang senantiasa selalu Hangeng berikan padanya ketika ia membutuhkan penawar kesedihannya.

Kemampuan Hangeng berkata-kata lenyap. Kebisuan menjadi hadiah kebersamaannya dan Heechul setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya hidup dalam satu naungan manajemen sebuah idol grup besar di negeri ginseng.

Hangeng ingin mengatakan, bersamaan dengan makin dalamnya pilu di hatinya, ada keindahan yang ia rasakan. Dan ia tak tahu mengapa bisa demikian.

Pandangan mata mereka yang sedari tadi berlari-lari mulai berani menemukan satu sama lain. Entah kapan lagi tatapan seperti ini terjalin. Hangeng tidak akan pernah melupakan cara Heechul memandangnya dan Heechul tak akan mungkin lupa bagaimana semua itu bermula.

Jari-jari panjang lentiknya bergerak bimbang seperti ingin meraih tangan Hangeng, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dua manusia yang sudah bercinta bertahun-tahun dan merasakan tiap jengkal kulit masing-masing, mendadak enggan untuk bersentuhan.

"Setelah ini lalu apa? Kau sendirian dengan solo karirmu, dan aku juga sendirian! Untuk apa? Mengapa kita tidak berjalan bersama saja?"

Heechul bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir.

Mulut Hangeng refleks membuka, ingin menjawab. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar selain tiupan karbondioksida. Hangeng tak tahu jawabannya. Ia tak tahu sesudah ia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir lantas setelahnya ia akan menjadi apa. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dua manusia yang saling menyayangi harus memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Namun Hangeng merasa Heechul tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati _namja_ cantik itu, ia tahu. Jika malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, itu hanya karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membunuh kesendirian. Hangeng tidak ingin bersama Heechul dengan alasan karena enggan untuk sendiri.

Heechul tak layak untuk itu. Seseorang memutuskan untuk bersama orang lain karena ia menemukan keutuhannya pada pasangannya, bukan karena ketakutannya akan sepi.

"Kau memilih jalan ini karena kau bilang jika cinta kita tidak lagi sama. Memang apa arti cinta buatmu? Memang cinta itu ada berapa macam, hah?" tanya Heechul dengan nada meninggi. Air mata yang tadinya sudah mengering tampak siap melancarkan serangan lanjutan.

Hangeng mendadak lelah. Ia tidak tahu cinta mempunyai berapa macam varian. Heechul harus bertanya langsung pada hatinya. Hati Hangeng-lah yang merasakan perbedaan itu. Hati itulah yang memutuskan semuanya.

Hati adalah air..

Ia mengalir jika menggulir dari tempat tinggi ke tempat yang lebih rendah. Ada gravitasi yang menggiringnya.

Dan jika peristiwa jatuh hati di umpamakan dengan air terjun, maka bersama Heechul, Hangeng sudah merasakan terjun, arung jeram, lompat indah. Berkali-kali.

Jadi Hangeng tidak tahu cinta itu terdiri dari berapa macam. Yang ia tahu, cintanya dan Heechul sedang tersendat. Hangeng harus memecah alirannya agar cinta itu tak pernah mati.

Hangeng menyayangi Heechul lebih dari siapapun yang ia tahu. Kendati bersama Heechul senyaman berselimut pada saat hujan. Namun ia sadar, rasa aman itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika mereka kian bersama.

Image Heechul adalah prioritasnya, lebih dari apapun.

"Kau akan menyesal, Hankyung!" gumam Heechul lagi.

'Mungkin.. Kita tak mungkin tahu, Heechul-ah.'

"Delapan tahun! Kita akan buang delapan tahun begitu saja?" Retorikal dan getir Heechul bertanya.

Tidak! Heechul bukan tisu sekali pakai. Hangeng tidak mungkin membuang apapun. Otaknya merekam dan menyimpan Heechul, Super Junior dan delapan tahun ini. Hati tidak pernah menyimpan apa-apa. Ia menyalurkan segalanya. Mengalir, hanya mengalir..

Namun kata-kata Hangeng membeku di ujung mulutnya. Seperti stalaktit dan stalagmit. Tampak dinamis dalam konsep tapi tak bergerak.

"Jawab, Hankyung!" Tiba-tiba suara Heechul meledak murka.

Bentakannya seperti aba-aba perwira yang menggerakkan tangan Hangeng untuk kemudian merengkuhnya. Refleks yang tak disangka oleh Hangeng.

Tubuh Heechul berontak. Hangeng merasakan amarahnya, sakitnya. Dipererat rengkuhan itu. Tangan Heechul meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Segala macam cara ia kerahkan untuk bebas dari pelukan Hangeng. Namun Hangeng bertahan.

'Rasakan..' Bisik Hangeng dalam hati.

Panas tubuh mereka mencairkan apa yang sudah beku bertahun-tahun. Heechul tak layak didera. Mereka tak layak disiksa.

.

.

Berangsur tubuh Heechul menenang. Otot-ototnya yang tegang mulai melemas, lelah meronta dan lunglai pasrah dalam pelukan Hangeng. Heechul mulai menangis. Hangeng mulai menangis. Kedua lengan Heechul perlahan mendaki dan balik mendekap Hangeng. Mereka resmi berpelukan.

Cukup lama tubuh mereka terpaut hingga kata-kata yang menggantung beku mulai cair dan mengalir dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Hati Heechul tahu, seperti hati Hangeng pun tahu. Nadi keduanya mendenyutkan pesan-pesan yang tahunan sudah menanti untuk bersuara.

Inilah keindahan yang Hangeng maksud. Kejujuran tanpa suara yang tak menyisakan ruang untuk dusta.

Sakit itu tak terobati dan bukan untuk diobati. Rasakan semua.. Amarah atau asmara, kasih atau pedih, segalanya indah jika memang tepat pada waktunya.

Dan inilah hati Hangeng, pada dini hari yang hening. Bening. Apa adanya..

Hati-hati lengan Hangeng melonggar, melepaskan tubuh Heechul. Ia tahu ia telah dimengerti, meski hanya dalam sekali pelukan.

.

.

Aliran ini memecah. Indah..

Meski Hangeng berbalik pergi..

.

.

.

Dan tak kembali..

.

.

.

.

.

**End..**

.

.

* * *

Remake lagi.. orz orz orz

Saya emang ga bisa move on dari karya-karyanya Dee~ tiap baca novel-novelnya dia, selalu Hanchul yang terngiang(?) TvT otl

Katakan saya memang author abal-abal ga kreatif, miskin ide dan lemah imajinasi.. /hug Hangeng/

Maaf jika akhir-akhir ini saya mengecewakan banyak pihak~ terutama reader-deul tercinta saya~ huhu..

Terima kasih buat semua dukungannya selama ini.. Ga nyangka kalian bisa sebaik ini sama saya.. :^)

Ohya! Happy Hanchul -soverylate- Day~ :D

See you guys all~ in The Dormitory 6th Chapter~ kkkkk.. moach~ :*


End file.
